ARIGATO
by amakuzayume17
Summary: hanya sebuah cerita singkat tentang ucapan terimakasih Mamori kepada sang kapten Devilbats Hiruma Youichi fic pertama saya tentang eyeshield21.. maafkan jika gaje ya dan mohon reviewnya..


**ARIGATO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Yusuka Murata**

 **Riichiro Inagi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning**

 **Abal,gaje,typo,sedikit Ooc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca,cerita pertama saya di random ini**

 **Dan saya sangat suka sekali dengan pair ini,berhubung sudah tidak ada lagi para cerita-cerita baru tentang pair ini,**

 **Akhirnya saya putuskan untuk meramaikan pair hirumamo.**

 **YAA-HAA**

 **.**

.

* * *

Setelah memenangkan kejuaraan christmast bowl,Kobayakawa Sena sang Eyeshield 21 yang merupakan ace sekaligus pahlawan deimon devilbats itu,kini telah terpilih sebagai kapten tim devilbats yang baru,menggantikan posisi Hiruma Youichi yang saat ini tengah duduk di bangku kelas tiga,dimana di SMA deimon memiliki peraturan bahwa siswa dan siswi yang berada dikelas tiga tidak diperbolehkan untuk mengikuti kegiatan club lagi.

Dan oleh karena itu,sore ini para anggota devilbats masih berlatih dengan keras guna mempersiapkan diri untuk pertandingan christmast bowl berikutnya dimana mereka akan bertanding tanpa Hiruma,Kurita,Mushasi,dan juga saat bertanding nanti mereka tidak akan bersama-sama dengan seniornya,akan tetapi para seniornya itu masih setia menemani serta mengawasi proses latihan mereka,dan Hiruma pun juga terkadang akan dengan senang hati memberikan informasi serta masukan untuk menghadapi lawan mereka.

"set hut hut hut" teriakan sang quaterback baru mampu membuat api semangat dalam diri mereka membara,walaupun hanya sekedar latihan,akan tetapi mereka tampak terlihat begitu serius dan pemandangan yang seperti itu lah yang membuat seorang gadis berambut auburn sebahu itu tertegun penuh kekaguman,apalagi saat dia melihat sang Quaterback baru Kobayakawa Sena yang notabene merupakan teman kecil sekaligus orang yang sudah dianggapnya adik sendiri itu.

Dan tanpa sadar senyuman tersungging dibibirnya,dia tidak menyangka,Sena yang dulu selalu mengandalkannya dan selalu dia lindunginnya itu,kini sudah menjadi seorang laki-laki yang memiliki jalan hidupnya sendiri dan yang pasti Senanya yang sekarang sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi.

"Touchdown..." yaa... Senanya yang sekarang sudah menjadi orang yanng begitu hebat,dan seperti yang pernah dia katakan dulu.

' _Karena aku juga ingin bahwa suatu hari nanti,aku bisa lepas dari tangan Mamori-neechan'_

Perkataan Sena diwaktu itu kembali berputar diotaknya,ya..adik angkatnya itu telah berhasil lepas dari genggaman tangannya dan berdiri sendiri menghadapi dunia,dan tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh dengan diringi senyuman manis dibibirnya.

"Kekekekeke...kenapa kau menangis Kuso-mane?apa karena kau tidak ingin melepaskan jabatanmu sebagi manager itu kepada cheers sialan itu hah?kekekekek" suara yang berasal dari arah belakangnya mampu membuat gadis berdarah campuran jepang-amerika ini tersadar dari lamunannya,dan tanpa berbalik dia sudah dapat mengetahui siapakah orang yang tengah berbicara padanya itu.

"Mouuu...aku ini menangis terharu Hiruma-kun,bukan karena itu" jawab sang gadis kesal.

"Kekekekekeke" kekeh Hiruma,yang kini sudah berada tepat disampingnya.

"Heeyyy,,,Teri-Teri sialan...cepat lari 100 kali mengelilingi sekolah!" teriak sang mantan kapten hanya dijawab dengan protesan dari para anggota devilbats kecuali sena,diman sang kapten baru itu hanya mampu tersenyum gugup menanggapi sang Komandan Neraka itu,yah walupun dia sudah bukan lagi kapten Devilbats,tetap saja julukan julukan yang mengerikan itu masih melekat pada dirinya.

"Jangan protes!"ucapnya lagi dan dengan tak lupa ia menembaki para anggota devilbats dengan AK-47 kesayangannya."CERBERUS!" dan seakan menembaki mereka tidak cukup untuk latihan mereka,ia pun memanggil anjing kesayangannya,yang saat ini mulai berlari mengejar para anggota devilbats,Sementara sang Setan tengah tertawa kejam melihat mereka.

"Mouuu...kau seharusnya sudah tidak boleh melakukan itu lagi Hiruma-kun!kau bukan kapten mereka lagi,dasar!" protes Mamori kesal,melihat teman-teman seperjuangannya dulu diperlakukan kejam oleh sang iblis itu.

Dan tentu saja protessannya itu hanya diacuhkan oleh Hiruma,dan justru pemilik Akuma techou itu semakin tertawa keras.

"KEKEKEKEEKKE"

"yah..seperti kau tidak tau dia saja Anezaki-san" ucap sebuah suara yang mampu menghentikan tawa hiruma untuk sesaat.

"yah..kau benar Mushasi-kun," sahut Mamori pasrah,dan kemudian ia melihat Hiruma yang kini sudah berada selangkah didepannya,dia sama sekali tidak menoleh ke dirinya ataupun ke Mushasi,pria itu masih asyik menembakkan AK-47 nya kearah sena dan juga monta,tanpa sadar ia tersenyum riang,menatap pria berambut pirang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Hiruma-kun" Seru Mamori lembut,dan hal itu mampu menghentikan kegiatan serta tawa Hiruma.

"Hn" ucapnya kemudian yang masih setia mengawasi para anggota Devilbats yang tengah berlari mengelilingi lapangan itu.

"Arigato" ucap Mamori yang kemudian mulai menyamakan posisi berdirinya dengan mantan Kapten Devilbats itu,dan ucapan Mamori itu membuat Hiruma menatapnya dengan pandangan heran,dan bukan hanya Hiruma saja yang mentapnya heran,Mushasi yang sejak tadi berada didekat mereka pun memandangnya heran.

Melihat sang Komandan Neraka menatpnya heran,ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya kelapangan tepatnya kearah Sena.

"Berkat dirimu,Sena-kun menjadi pria yang hebat sekarang,dan karna dirimu juga,ia jadi memiliki jalan hidupnya sendir dan bahkan sekarang dia mampu berdiri sendiri" ucapnya dengan masih setia menyuggingkan senyumannya kearah Sena,yang walupun sena sedang tidak melihatnya.

Lalu kemudian gadis itu menatap pada kedua telapak tangannya,dan senyumnya menghilang seketika "Dan tidak membutuhkan tanganku lagi" ucapnya dengan sangat begitu lirih,walupun terdengar begitu lirih Hiruma masih dapat mendengarnya,pendengarannya kan sangat tajam,suara sekecil apapun itu,pasti masih dapat ia dengar.

"Cihh.." seru Hiruma dengan sambil menolehkan kembali pandangannya kearah lapangan.

"Asal kau tahu saja,mantan Kuso-mane,aku tidak pernah membantunya apapun"tambahnya lagi.

Dan ucapan Hiruma itu sukses membuat Mamori mengalihkan pandangannya kearahnya,tiba-tiba saja angin berhembus pelan menerbangkan beberapa anak rambut miliknya dan juga milik pria yang tengah dipandangnya saat ini,untuk sesaat Mamori merasa bahwa Hiruma terlihat tampan apabila dilihat dari samping,dan rambut pirangnya yang tertiup angin itu menambah pesonanya.

"Semua itu kulakukan agar aku menang,dan lagi aku tidak pernah memaksanya untuk tetap tinggal,itu semua adalah keputusan mereka sendiri"kata Hiruma yang menyadarkan lamunan Mamori yang sampai detik ini masih setia melihat wajah yang sempat dikaguminya tadi,begitu tersadar dari kekaguman sang Akuma,rona merah mulai menjalari wajah cantik gadis berambut auburn itu.

Dengan sambil tersenyum kembali dia berucap "Tetap saja,itu berkat Hiruma-kun".

"Arigato" tambahnya lagi,yang kemudian ia mulai menjinjitkan kakinya guna mensejajarkan tingginya dengan hiruma,dan mulai mendekatkan bibir tipisnya kearah pipi Hiruma,yang masih tidak menyadari akan pergerakan yang dilakukan oleh gadis disebelahnya itu.

'CUP'

Sentuhan yang begitu lembut di pipinya,membuatnya membelalakan matanya karena terkejut,dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Hiruma dia mengalami keterkejutan yang luar biasa hingga membuat kinerja otaknya lambat untuk memproses akan sebuah kejadian yang dialaminya tadi,dan ternyata bukan hanya ia saja yang terkejut,pria yang sejak tadi masih berdiri dibelakangnya itu juga terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya,tapi kemudian ia tersenyum senang,entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh pria muda berawajah tua itu.

Sementara perempuan yang sukses membuat pria berambut pirang terkejut itu,mulai berlalu meninggalkan pria tersebut,dimana sang pria tersebut mulai merona tipis.

"itu sebagai ucapan terimakasihku" seru gadis tersebut tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearahnya.

"keh,dasar" ucap Hiruma sambil memegang pipi yang telah dicium oleh mantan managernya itu dan tanpa sadar ia mulai tersenyum tipis.

"yaaaa...Mamo-nee,mencium pipinya you-nii" teriak seorang gadis dengan sepatu roda,yang sejak tadi nampaknya ia memperhatikan kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh mantan manager serta mantan kapten devilbats itu.

"HUH"

"HUUH"

"HUUUH"

"FUGOO"

"Tidak mungkin Max"

"ahahahah..mana mungkin,my sister"

"iyaaa..benar terjadi,lihat ini aku sudah mengambil fotonya,fuuufufu" ucap gadis tersebut dengan sambil menunjukan sebuah foto yang berhasil ditangkapnya tadi.

"Sejak kapan"

"Dia"

"Mengambil foto itu"

"fuugoo"

"Patah hati Maxx"

"Ahahaha...my sister hebatt"

"Apa yang kalian ributkan bocah-bocah sialan,cepat kembali latihan!" teriakan membehana dari sang setan,berhasil menghentikan acara gosip para anggota Devilbats,dan tentu saja tak lupa sang setan itu memberikan hadiah kepada mereka,berupa tembakan indah dari basokanya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada ditangannya.

'DORRRRRRRR'

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Dan mungkin itu adalah awal kisah bagi sang mantan kapten dan mantan manager devilbats,siapa yang tahu akan sampai mana hubungan kedua orang tersebut,akankah hanya sebatas kapten atau manager? Atau malah lebih dari itu,dan biarkanlah waktu yang menjawab,toh dengan kebersamaan mereka selama ini,tidak mungkin kan jika tidak timbul sebuah rasa?

.

.

.

* * *

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIUUUUHHHHH...**

 **Akhirnya fic pertamaku dengan pair hirumamo selesai,**

 **Maafkan apabila fic ini begitu gaje,dan mungkin OOC.**

 **Mohonn pemasukan serta nasehat dari para senpai**

 **MOHON REVIEWnya**


End file.
